Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of contact center operations, and more particularly to the field of monitoring contact center agents.
Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of contact center operations, it is a common need to monitor agents for such purposes as quality or performance review. Generally, this involves recording agent interactions (such as call recording) for later review by a human analyst, and the analyst may need to review multiple recordings, possibly for multiple agents, greatly delaying a review process. Additionally, reviewing recordings after an interaction has occurred prevents any immediate action as might be deemed necessary based on the nature of the recording, such as immediately speaking to an agent if needed. A further issue may be that of changing review policies, for example an agent may be scored on a prior interaction using current criteria that may not have been in effect when the interaction took place, negatively impacting the reliability of review operations.
What is needed is a means to view multiple agent interactions simultaneously, with the ability to view interactions as they are occurring and as necessary provide interactive feedback to an ongoing interaction.